


[Script Offer][FF4M] Sharing (Boyfriends) is Caring!

by fluff_cunningham



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: FF4M, GFE, Gonewildaudio, Multi, Threesome, audio script, gwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:29:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28162452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluff_cunningham/pseuds/fluff_cunningham
Summary: [GFE][Fingering][Missionary][Walked In On By Roommate][Threesome][Cock Worship][Double Blowjob][Ball Sucking][Deepthroating][Throatpie][Cum Sharing][Doggy Style][Multiple Orgasms]
Kudos: 5





	[Script Offer][FF4M] Sharing (Boyfriends) is Caring!

By Reddit user u/fluff-cunningham. If you decide to fill this script, please remember to tag my username in the body of your post, as well as the comments! I only consent to audio adaptations being posted for non-commercial purposes, and as long as I am properly credited for my work.

This work is licensed under the Creative Commons Attribution-NonCommercial 4.0 International License. To view a copy of this license, visit http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/4.0/ or send a letter to Creative Commons, PO Box 1866, Mountain View, CA 94042, USA.

This script is made by adults, for adults. All characters are 18+ years of age.

Would you like to modify this script to better suit your style? Minor changes are perfectly fine, but please ask me before making major changes such as the setting, overall premise, etc.

Synopsis: You've decided to pay your girlfriend a surprise visit at her dorm room today, and you're in luck! She's horny and was gonna call you to come over anyway. She wants to have some fun before her roommate returns from exams, but it wouldn't be the end of the world if she happened to walk in on you two...

Speaker Tone/Personality: One speaker is the listener's girlfriend, and has been dating him for over a year. Aside from what's conveyed in the dialogue, I don't any specific personality in mind for her, so you can go with whatever works best for you!

The other speaker is the girlfriend's roommate, and the two have been close friends for a while. It's the same deal with her personality; the performer can choose whatever is most appropriate for their acting style and the dialogue.

[setting is the girlfriend and roommate's dorm room, late in the afternoon]

GIRLFRIEND: [sigh] Why did I let my roommate talk me into watching this show? It's so damn boring!

Investigation this, paperwork that...where's the drama? Where's the action?

There's no way I'm sitting through an entire season of...whoa...THAT sex scene came out of nowhere [giggle]

I knew that girl had a thing for the detective, but it didn't seem like he felt the same way.

[short pause][getting aroused] Fuck, he's really giving it to her! I wouldn't mind getting mounted like that...

Come to think of it, I haven't had sex in a couple days...is my boyfriend out of work yet?

I should call him and see if he can---[SFX of knocking on the door]

Huh? I swear, if that's him, I'm gonna freak out!

[SFX of door opening]

[gasp] Holy shit, it IS you! Babe, are you some kind of guardian angel or something?

[short pause] Well, I'm kinda horny, so I was about to call you. [kiss] Thanks for saving me the effort!

Stop standing in the doorway; come in already!

[SFX of door closing]

[short pause] How was work today? Better than yesterday, I hope?

[short pause] That's good. [short pause] What? [scoff] No, I'm not watching porn! It's just a TV show; you know how they like to throw sex scenes into everything nowadays!

It's a good thing too, because this show was about to put me to sleep...anyway, when those two characters started going at it, I got a little excited and thought about you!

My roommate's still taking her exam; we should have plenty of time to fool around before she gets back.

[short pause] C'mon...we haven't fucked in a couple days! And I know you can't stay away from me for too long...why else would you be here?

Go ahead, tell me you dropped by to talk about...the weather or something stupid!

[passionate kiss, followed by a giggle] That's what I thought...

[Girlfriend improvs making out]

Yeah...put your hands under my shirt...feel me up...

[improv cont'd]

[grunt] Babe, be careful! I like it when you're rough, but I almost hit my head against the wall!

[improv cont'd]

Give me your hand...[giggle]...feel how wet I am down there?

[whispering in the listener's ear] Put your fingers inside me.

[Girlfriend improvs fingering]

Oh God...it feels so good...

Push them in deeper!

[improv cont'd]

Rub my clit, nice and slow...

[moan] Fuck...that's perfect! Keep doing it just like that!

[improv cont'd]

Babe...[moan]...babe! Stop for a second!

I don't wanna cum on your fingers...I wanna do it on your cock.

[grunt] Wow, you've never carried me to the bed before...this is pretty hot!

You're like a sexy caveman or something...

[short pause] Just set me down right there...[grunt]...thanks, now get on top of me.

[Girlfriend improvs missionary]

Give it to me...fuck me like you own me!

[improv cont'd]

Come closer, babe; I wanna wrap my legs around you.

[short pause] Hey, my feet can't be THAT cold! [sigh] Fine...just spread my legs a bit more...

[improv cont'd]

I...I'm about to cum!

Just keep it up babe...afterwards, you can cum inside me if you want.

[improv cont'd]

Fuck...harder! Thrust harder, damn it! 

I'm almost there! Don't fucking stop!

[SFX of door opening]

[Girlfriend improvs to orgasm]

ROOMMATE: Well, shit...[giggle]...is this a bad time?

GIRLFRIEND: [panting] Oh...hey...I didn't think you'd be back so soon...

ROOMMATE: Yeah, the exam was easier than I thought. Should I wait out in the hall? You two lovebirds look like you could use some privacy.

GIRLFRIEND: No, you can stay! Sorry babe. You'll get yours in a little while, I promise!

[SFX of door closing]

[short pause] You haven't met my boyfriend yet, have you?

ROOMMATE: No, I have not...he's MUCH better-looking in person! The stories you told me don't even come close to doing him justice...

GIRLFRIEND: I know, right? We talk about you all the time, babe! Only the good things, of course!

ROOMMATE: Yep...[giggle]...VERY good things...

[short pause]

GIRLFRIEND: Babe, you don't need to get dressed! This is the perfect opportunity for us to try something new!

You see, one of the things that I tell my roommate is how great you are in bed...with plenty of detail...

ROOMMATE: And she NEVER forgets to mention how amazing your cock is...I can totally see why!

Seriously, that thing looks...mmmm...can I touch it?

GIRLFRIEND: Let her touch your cock! You have my permission, so it's not cheating!

[short pause]

ROOMMATE: [getting aroused] Damn man, you're pretty thick! And it's throbbing in my hand...you must've been close to cumming!

GIRLFRIEND: Yeah, another few minutes and he would've filled me up!

ROOMMATE: Sorry about the interruption...but we could still finish him off together!

GIRLFRIEND: [giggle] Sounds like a great idea! Babe, this is what I was getting at earlier; I wanna start sharing you with my roommate.

ROOMMATE: Her stories about you are always so fucking hot; I've been ACHING to try you out myself! You're up for that, right?

GIRLFRIEND: Come on, babe! Say "yes"! Pleeeeease? It'll be lots of fun!

ROOMMATE: Think about it...wouldn't you just LOVE to have both of us at the same time? Giving your cock the treatment it deserves?

Your girlfriend will be calling the shots, so I won't do anything that she's not okay with.

GIRLFRIEND: Do it...do it...do it...[short pause, followed by a giggle] See, I told you he'd say yes eventually!

ROOMMATE: Not many guys would turn down this kind of offer...especially from such good-looking girls, am I right?

[short pause, followed by a giggle] Well, thank you. If you think I look good now, wait until you see me naked!

GIRLFRIEND: Hurry up! He's starting to go soft!

ROOMMATE: Just give me a second! [longer pause] Whew...there we go! You like what you see?

GIRLFRIEND: Babe, stop being so nervous! It's perfectly fine if you tell her how sexy she is.

I mean, look at her! She's got even bigger tits than I do!

ROOMMATE: True, but your ass is way better than mine!

GIRLFRIEND: I guess...so what do you wanna do first?

ROOMMATE: I don't know about you, but I've been wanting to blow him since the moment I walked in.

GIRLFRIEND: Yeah, you might be onto something there!

[short pause, followed by a giggle] I bet you're feeling lucky right now...having the two of us on our knees, ready to suck your cock...

ROOMMATE: You wanna start on one side, and I'll start on the other?

GIRLFRIEND: Go for it!

[Girlfriend and Roommate improv blowjob]

ROOMMATE: He tastes so good...we should've done this ages ago!

GIRLFRIEND: Better late than never!

[improv cont'd]

ROOMMATE: You like having your shaft licked, don't you?

[giggle] That moan sounded even better than a "yes"!

[improv cont'd]

GIRLFRIEND: Suck on his balls; I'm gonna put his cock in my mouth.

ROOMMATE: Gotcha! I think I'll fondle them first...[giggle]...they're so sensitive! We're gonna make this guy explode in no time!

[improv cont'd]

GIRLFRIEND: That's right, babe...give me your precum!

ROOMMATE: Oooh, can I have a taste?

GIRLFRIEND: Sure, we'll swap places! I haven't sucked on his balls in a while, anyway...

[improv cont'd]

ROOMMATE: How are you doing, stud? You gonna cum for us soon?

GIRLFRIEND: It's looking that way...move over, I wanna deepthroat him!

[Girlfriend improvs deepthroating]

ROOMMATE: Damn, look at her go!

Push those hips straight into her mouth...fuck her face!

[improv cont'd]

GIRLFRIEND: [choking] Come on babe, cum for me! I want a fat fucking load in my mouth!

You'll give me that, won't you? The look on your face says you will!

[Girlfriend improvs to orgasm]

ROOMMATE: [giggle] It's spilling out of her mouth! I've never seen so much cum at once!

GIRLFRIEND: [gulping and choking for a little while] Thanks, babe...this is great!

ROOMMATE: Hey, don't swallow ALL of it! I want some too!

GIRLFRIEND: Come over here, then...

[Girlfriend and Roommate improv kissing and licking for a little while]

ROOMMATE: Mmmm...it's even better than the precum...I wish there was more!

GIRLFRIEND: There's always next time...hey babe, why don't you bend my roommate over and fuck her from behind?

ROOMMATE: I like the way you think...[short pause]...come over here, man! I'm all ready for you!

[soft moan] Jesus, your cock is stretching me out...try and start slow, okay?

[Roommate improvs doggy style]

Fuck...not so nervous now, are you?

Give me every inch of your cock; don't hold back!

[improv cont'd]

GIRLFRIEND: Are you enjoying yourself, babe?

[short pause] Good! Just make sure you don't wear yourself out; I'm going next after her!

[improv cont'd]

ROOMMATE: You like watching me bounce on your cock? Yeah?

If you wanna switch holes and fuck me in the ass, I wouldn't mind!

GIRLFRIEND: No way; WE haven't even done anal yet!

ROOMMATE: Damn it! This is good enough, I suppose...

[improv cont'd]

Go faster...please! I'm so fucking close!

My tight wet hole is yours, you hear me!? YOURS!

[improv cont'd]

Oh fuck, I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum!

All over your warm, perfect cock!

[Roommate improvs to orgasm]

GIRLFRIEND: Okay...[giggle]...that looked pretty awesome!

ROOMMATE: [panting] It FELT pretty awesome...holy shit...

I'm gonna remember this for the rest of my life...

GIRLFRIEND: Don't say I never did you any favors...alright, it's MY turn now!

Put that cock of yours where it rightfully belongs!

[Girlfriend improvs doggy style]

Babe, you know you don't have to start slow with me!

Pound my pussy as hard as you fucking can!

[moan] Yeah...that's more like it!

[improv cont'd]

You know, I got kinda jealous watching you and my roommate...

...But she doesn't have an ass like MINE, does she?

[SFX of ass smack, followed by a moan] I'm glad you agree!

ROOMMATE: [sigh] As if I needed a reminder...

[improv cont'd]

Don't stop, babe! I wanna cum again...and I want YOU to cum inside me this time!

You've been waiting for it, haven't you? The chance to shoot a load DEEP inside me?

Don't even think about pulling out of me until you do!

[improv cont'd]

Babe...you're getting close, right? We should cum together!

I need it...I need YOU!

ROOMMATE: Awww...you better give her what she wants, dude!

[Girlfriend improvs to orgasm]

GIRLFRIEND: [panting] Babe, you're the best...you really are!

ROOMMATE: His cum's dripping onto the carpet!

GIRLFRIEND: I don't care, I'll clean it up later.

ROOMMATE: Sure, have fun getting those stains out...don't forget that we BOTH live here!

GIRLFRIEND: Babe, ignore her; just kiss me. [several kisses]

[short pause] I don't know about you, but I need a break...

ROOMMATE: I don't blame you; your boyfriend wore me out, too! How about some TV?

GIRLFRIEND: Sure, as long as it's not that shitty detective show you like so much!

ROOMMATE: Oh come on, it's not THAT bad! The sex scenes are pretty good, aren't they?

GIRLFRIEND: It'll take a lot more than sex to save THAT show...ugh...

[short pause] So babe, what was it like to fuck both of us?

[short pause, followed by a giggle] Well, don't get TOO used to it! We're only gonna do this every once in a while.

ROOMMATE: Just don't make me wait too long, okay? His cock felt so good, I've got half a mind to try and steal him from you!

GIRLFRIEND: But you wouldn't do that because we're such great friends, right?

ROOMMATE: Yeah...totally...


End file.
